These are the times
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: A FFVII short story- A really good story-The world is saved and it's time to say Goodbye, but it's not as easy as it seems


These are the times

By Yuffie Valentine

This is set a month after the world is saved in Final Fantasy VII

Cloud leans on the railing of the Highwind as it takes it's tour of the world.Cid was making sure everyone got home after the last battle.They already parted ways with Red XII, Cait Sith, and Barret.Tifa had gone with Barret to visit Marlene. So it was just Cloud, Vincent, Cid, and Yuffie.Cid comes up behind Cloud.

"Hey Cloud, I was wondering, to save some time, let's just throw Yuffie off the Highwind over Wuati instead of landing. What da ya think?" Cid said with a big smile on his face, Cloud could tell he was not kidding about this idea.

"No Cid, We'll land, say goodbye, and walk her to Wuati.She even though she stole from us a lot, she stayed with us in the Northern Crater.Surprised the hell out of me, I thought she wasn't brave enough to go down there. I know I hardly was." Cloud said in a low voice.He was deep in thought, he missed his friends already.He missed Aeris, only as a friend though, but she was with her real mother and Zack now, she really could be truly happy.

"So, you didn't think I was brave enough?!" Yuffie called from the doorway of the deck.She was holding her stomach and looking rather pale. "I'm a lot tougher then you think I am ya jerk." With this she ran to the railing and leaned over as she got rid of her lunch. "Damn stupid Highwind."

"Hey, don't blame it on her, she didn't do anything, it's your *&%# stomach that's the problem." Cid said as he petted the Highwind.

"Cid, didn't you let the crew go home?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cid replied.

"Then who the **&%# **is flying the** &**^%$#plane?" Yuffie asked.

"Opps!" Cid ran off down to the bridge.

"Hey Cloud, what are you thinking about, you look like you got somethin' on your mind." Yuffe asked.

"About the trip" Cloud said, "Just thinking of all the fun we had on this journey, I mean sure we were saving the world, but we had a lot of good times.Like racing on the chocos, meeting new friends, dressing up like a woman…" 

"You dressed up like a woman?" Yuffie asked with a look of horror on her face.

"Umm, of course not, I am not like that, I was talking about Barret." Cloud said with an uneasy laugh.

"Really? I never though Barret was that way." Yuffie said as she thought about Barret dressed up in a pink sundress and let out a little chuckle.

"The there was that time we meet that nice man in Kalm , or our date at Gold Saucer when we………um" Cloud starts to blush and Yuffie joins him. ( for anyone who hasn't seen the date with Cloud and Yuffie, she gives him a little kiss, ah how cute!)

"Yep, those were all great times." Yuffie said, " Now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe go to Midgar and help rebuild." Cloud said.

"Why rebuild?That place was a wound on the planet, just let it heal and form a scar." A voice said from behind them!

"Ahhh!" Yuffie almost jumped the side at the voice that suddenly was behind them. "DAMN IT VINCENT, DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry, force of habit." Vincent said. 

"Well if I shouldn't rebuild, what should I do?" Cloud asked.

"Why don't you and Tifa get married?" Vincent asked.

"WhaT?!" Cloud was shocked.

"You do like her that way don't you?" Vincent said.

"Yeah, but, she doesn't like me that way." Cloud said glumly.

"Are you slow or just plain stupid, the girl is crazy about you!" Yuffie said.

"Really?" Cloud asked shyly.

"Yes." Both Yuffie and Vincent said at the same time.

"Cloud go use the PHS and call her." Yuffie said.

Cloud runs off leaving Yuffie and Vincent alone on the deck.Yuffie is downing about half a bottle of sea-sickness pills.Vincent is gazing at her with a weird look.

"What are you lookin' at fang boy?" Yuffie asked.

"Aren't you only suppose to take 2 of those?" Vincent asked.

"I need a lot, I am really sick." Yuffie said.

"Hmmm, well I think you are a little late with those pills, we're landing." Vincent said, cracking a smile at Yuffie's mistake.

"Oh well, where are we landing?" Yuffie asked.

"You should know." Vincet points to the town near by, "Look, I can see your house from here."

"WUATI!Alright! Home at last!" Yuffie said as she jumped up and down in excitement. 

"Must be nice to have a home." Vincent said.His home was longgone, he was a turk and lived off Shinra for years.They only place he had to go was a cave or a coffin.Both he was alone.

"Oh, Vinny, you don't got a home?" Yuffie asked.

"None I am proud of, only a coffin." Vincent said, his typical coldness had returned to him.

"Hey, you know what I heard, I heard Reeves is restarting the Turks as a new law for the world.This time they are on our side. You should rejoin." Yuffie said.

"Maybe I will, it sounds nice.I use to enjoy my job before I knew Hojo." Vincent thought, " How did you hear about the new Turks?"

" I am a new cadet Turk." Yuffie said, digging a piece of paper out of her pocket and showing it to Vincent.

Vincent starts to read , "You have been proven to be one of the world's best fighters and are being offered a job as a turk." 

"My dad is going to be so proud." Yuffie said as the Highwind landed with a thud.

"I thought your dad didn't like Shinra?" Vincent asked.

"This ain't Shinra, this is a new company called 'Reeve'. Just started last week." Yuffie said.

Cloud and Cid come back on deck.Cloud is holding a small present and Cid is crying.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked.

" I am just so happy!" Cid said, "No more of that little brat stinking up the whole plane with her sickness. No more having to check my material every moring to make sure it is still there.No more Conformer hitting me when I say something stupid."Just then the Conformer meets the back of Cid's head.

"Yuffie, I got you something, but you must promise to never sell it or get rid of it. Promise?" Cloud said.

"Okay, Promise, now, now, gimmie, gimmie!" Yuffie had a shine in her eye as she looked over the small box Cloud held.Finally he handed it to her.

"Oh what is!?" Yuffie asked. And read the card ' Thanks for your help! Love Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Cid'. She pulled off the ribbon and through off the lid.For a moment she just looked down before a single tear fell, it fell from her cheek and splashed against the round red orb in the box.

"It's just Knights of the Round Yuffie, you don't have to cry." Cloud said.

"I know, but it's the nicest thing some one has ever given to me.This is your best summon, the one we used to beat the Weapons, then one we used on Sephorith, and the one we had to get a gold Choco to get." Yuffie was crying hard now, "It's not the summon that is making me cry, it's the memories that come with it."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that before." Cid said, " Yuffie,I don't hate you, I was just playin' with you, you are like a sister or daughter to me, I was just being mean to you to show you that, I'm sorry." 

"Well, Cid just opened up and Yuffie is crying for real, I think I picked out a pretty good gift." Cloud said all proud.

"It was my idea." Vincent said.

"But Yuffie, that one is just for you, this is for Wuati." Cloud hands over a sack full of materia. "It's most of it, I gave everyone some just in case, but you got the most.I hope it helps you in the future."

"Thank you so much." Yuffie says. " I have to go now it's getting dark and my dad is waiting for me to come home." Yuffie goes up to Cloud gives him a huge hug and a small kiss on the forehead. She does the same for Vincent and Cid. Then mounts the rope ladder and makes her way down to the ground.

"Cid, I think you are right, she is more than just a little brat." Vincent said.

"Yeah, I know, but she is still our little brat." Cid said.

"Yup, I'm gonna miss her." Cloud says.

All three men watch Yuffie run into her village where her people cheer their new hero.She has helped save the world, brought hope for their town, and came back alive and well.She is greeted with a bear hug from her father.As the Highwind takes off, all three men feel the pride that Wuati is now feeling.

Fin

Please review, please, I beg you, just do it!


End file.
